


One Of Those Nights

by boombox_btch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Smut (sorry), i guess they kiss a couple times, idk there isn't much else, it's really late i'm doing my best, not much to tag i guess, this is really short but I had an idea so bare with me okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boombox_btch/pseuds/boombox_btch
Summary: Lucio wakes up to a cold bed.Jamison sits on the cold windowsill.





	

Lucio wakes up in the middle of the night to a cold bed.

He sits up and angles his head towards the window and sees his boyfriend, Jamison Fawkes, sitting on the windowsill, hugging his knees to his chest, staring up at the moon.

Lucio can instantly tell that Jamie is having one of  _those_ nights. One of the nights where he doubts everything; where he doesn't think he's good enough for Lucio; when he contemplates leaving Lucio before he gets too attached because Jamie knows Lucio can do better than him; one of the nights where Jamie can't dig himself out of the dark hole he's fallen into. 

The soft padding of feet across the floor doesn't make Jamie stir. The warm arms of his boyfriend wrapping around him, however, does make Jamie stir. 

He tenses up but he doesn't try to wipe the tears glistening on his cheeks like he usually does. 

There's barely enough room for Jamie's large, yet folded up, form, so Lucio stands Jamie up and walks them over to the edge of the bed where there's enough room for them to sit together.

Lucio makes sure to keep his arms tightly and protectively around his boyfriend. He doesn't say anything at first, he just lets Jamie lay his head on his shoulder and sob, his hands gripping the back of Lucio's shirt like it's his lifeline. Lucio just rubs soft, comforting circles onto Jamie's shoulder and hip. 

When Jamie's ready to talk, he lifts his head but keeps his gaze low, too embarrassed to look Lucio in the eyes. 

All Lucio does is grab Jamie's face with both hands and wipes the tears away with his thumbs, placing small kisses wherever he can: on his forehead, nose, cheeks, lips. 

Eventually, Jamie confesses to his insecurities, about how he doesn't think he's good enough, and how he thinks Lucio can do better.

Lucio just shakes his head and tells his boyfriend that he  _is_ good enough, and that he  _does_ deserve love. Jamie doesn't believe him at first, and he doesn't think he ever will, but the way Lucio keeps repeating it, it sticks in his mind.

Jamie wraps his arms around Lucio and rests his head on his shoulder again, the tears falling once more. Only, this time, he's not crying because he's sad, he's crying from gratefulness. He whispers garbled "thank you"s while Lucio softly chuckles and rests his head on his partner's shoulder as well, humming a song and rubbing his back again.

The two men lift their heads up and make eye contact and the shorter of the two smiles slightly, which causes the taller man blush a soft red.

Slowly, softly, they both lean forward at the same time, lips slotting together as if they were made for each other.

The kiss is soft, comforting. It says words that neither of them can say. It shares so many emotions, so many feelings.

They kiss for a long time, breaking apart for air every so often, only to have their lips lock together again.

Eventually, they break apart and Jamie rests his head on Lucio's shoulder once more, whispering one final time about how much he loves him and how he's so grateful to have him in his life.

Lucio places a small kiss on the top of his boyfriend's head as he falls asleep in his arms.

Lucio lays Jamie down, making sure to cover him with the blankets (Jamie always forgets and gets cold in the middle of nights) before laying down next to him.

He places one last kiss on Jamison's forehead before falling asleep with Jamie in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.  
> Yeah.  
> My first post on here, hope y'all enjoyed.  
> Also, I'm not a very big fan of tags, I feel like it kinda gives away the whole story. What's your opinion? More tags? Less tags?  
> (p.s. I wrote this at an ungodly hour so ignore any mistakes)


End file.
